the_blades_of_paradigmfandomcom-20200216-history
Races of the Calla Lowlands
The Calla Lowlands are home to a number of types of sentient creature, the most widespread being the various cultures of humans. These packages all cost one point, and disadvantages are indicated by red text. Calla Nain 'Hill dorfs' Calla Werewolves The grey wolf-kin that range throughout the Calla Lowlands are dwindling in number due to loss of habitat and brutal social practices that villainised them, encouraging cullings and ostracism. Their attitude is mostly one of fatalistic acceptance of their lot, though younger pups bristle with rage at the way wolves are treated. Werewolves are staunch defenders of clan and kin, going out of their way to care for their families, even when a bloodline has no current living werewolves. Eowa Fae Dryads Pixies Eowa Elder Wood Elves Ancient beings whose very spirits have become woven into the Eowa forest, the elder elves of the Eowa Forest are careful shepherds over the grove at the heart of the wood, shaping the growth over centuries into living spaces and works of art. These elves are tall and lissome, their skin a faintly mottled brown that blends well with the tree trunks, while their shaggy hair is pale moss green and often has bits of twig decorating it. Their power has ebbed with the destruction of the greater Eowa, and they have reduced their endeavours to merely maintaining what remains, no longer expanding their majestic tree-city. Nearly invisible to the passage of time, the elder wood elves age very slowly, and as a group bear perhaps two children in a thousand years. They are resistant, but not immune to disease, with debilitating sickness causing much grief as their bodies waste away but succumb to death reluctantly, taking years to recover fully from illness. Concealment Knowledge - Area: Eowa Forest Knowledge: Trees Language: Idiomatic Sylvan Stealth Psychological Limitation: Fear of being outside Eowa Forest -7 DEX (Common, Absolute; 20 pts) Eowa Lesser Wood Elves The lesser elves of the Eowa Forest are slender creatures with solid black eyes, dappled skin of various shades of brown, and wavy or straight hair that mostly varies among browns and reds, occasionally manifesting as greyish-green hues. They have a shorter stature than humans but are taller than the Pizkie. Eowa elves, as a culture, are xenophobic and reclusive, most living in small family groups or individually high among the tree branches, sleeping in simple nests and keeping what possessions they have scattered in hidden caches in a wide area, and constantly moving their sleeping place to evade predators. +2 DEX Movement: Leaping +1" Movement: Running +1" Acrobatics Breakfall Climbing Concealment Knowledge - Area: Eowa Forest Language: Idiomatic Sylvan Stealth Distinctive Features: Wood Elf (Concealable with difficulty) Psychological Limitation: Fear of being outside Eowa Forest -3 DEX (20 pts) Fenwall Kingdom Humans Firestokers maintain the fires, working with the element and harnessing its power. Smithing, cremation of the dead, and cooking food are all under their purview. Cultivators work the fields, growing crops and tending the livestock, craft new breeds of animal and plant, and maintain infrastructure. Seekers are spies and investigators, ruthless agents who root out dissension and subversives. Jinfonth Mountain Goblins These goblins are stockier and hardier than most, and have a higher degree of intelligence. They seem to share some connection with the Nain that once called the Jinfonths home. Luz Humans Rustic folk whose family trees liberally mingle with the fae-blooded of the Eowa forest, the humans that call Luz their home are a group that assimilated into the spirit of the woodland many generations ago. They maintain a religious reverence for the Eowa and seek to restore the forest to its former glory, even while eking out an existence as formerly-oppressed provincials living in crude hamlets. Midar Humans Energetic and earnest, the people of Midar are somewhat arrogant, puffed up with pride and self-importance at having won their freedom after a long struggle. They look with undisguised pity on outsiders who come from lands that are clearly on the wrong side of history. As solidarity and equality are two of their most-important precepts, all Midarians wear the same simple outfit. Pana Humans Fishermen, traders, common sailors who spend most of their time abroad in the employ of others, and doleful townsfolk who maintain the constant trickle of travellers through the ports-of-call. Inland citizens farm patchwork fields and engage in bouts of a clumsy sport that resembles a cross between golf and field hockey.